official_productive_industriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nickcool9999/Game Lore II: All About Droppers
When development of technology began, the ancient tribesmen were contemplating ways of compact machinery capable of remotely mining underground. Some suggested using the same material for whatever drill was needed, some suggested drilling underground from an underground pipe network. It seems as though that is the best option. Even though the plot of land is rather small, it appears that digging underground on this plot is not only viable, but is also a seemingly endless underground tunnel! The lake on everyone's plot is further vindication of this, as the sand on the bottom would fall if not connected to some underground land mass. Hammer and Fickle Seems as though early on the ancient tribe ran into quite the pickle. While they were developing ways to dig underground, power is not capable of being connected through wires, so the research was busted. To begin their process, they had to build a dropper which generated brown logs of wood from digging up the roots of trees from the underground! This process is highly manual though as the roots are very scarcely located underground and they had to continuously keep moving it. The advantage to manual digging is that one does not have to worry about the consumption of power! These logs generated from underground roots were highly suspect though, as not only were they infinitely replenishing in different areas, they also did not give what the settlers were expecting. Once the drills were complete, they started also developing ways of generating energy, through simple mechanisms that created energy and some sticks. Cash! When they first began digging for logs underground, they soon discovered that they were useless as resources. They were in fact artificial vessels containing a static value of money within. They began building machines to ship these vessels off to nearby markets. This process was not easy, and it relied heavily on power. Once they had their first collector, they began experimenting with what other forms of technology they could acquire that would manipulate these vessels! Energy 'o' Not Plenty When power became a problem for further advancement of the settler's devices, they began researching more advanced forms of energy. One settler dialed into the sun for primitive forms of sun ray collection, another was dead-set on using the vast resources underground to generate the power. It became clear very quickly that both ways of generating energy had their advantages and disadvantages, though they did not mind experimenting with each. Droppers 'o' Plenty Once the ancient settlers got a hold of how power functioned, droppers were very easy to research and develop. It simply required finding the next source of income underground then developing a cool statue to distinguish this dropper from the next. They could connect the pipe network underground to whatever statue they had in mind and that is where innovation was key. Droppers are great for distinguishing how you wish to progress through the game. The settlers were constantly chipping away at the next cool dropper they could get their hands on to connect underground. Ancient settlers were extremely skilled at developing power technology, it was never a problem for them. Soon enough, they merged solar and manual technology to create power sources which relied on nothing but the air around them and a lack of vicinity to nearby humans. Category:Blog posts